Chasing Her
by AmyHollands
Summary: AKA: HitGirl AU. A White Rose AU a few tumblr users and myself made up. Ruby is on the run, chased by a top notch assassin.
1. Prologue

A/N: I sort of helped developed this new AU while Kino was streaming on July 9th/ July 10th. We were talking about how Weiss' outfit for Dani's Bus AU. After talking about it, Kino made this picture and we developed the HitGirl AU.

I voluntarily decided to write out the story. It's nothing like I thought. I'm not sure what the others were thinking.

I'm hoping it's not going to be a very long story. But that shouldn't matter. I'll actually have fun with this. Though it is a White Rose story, the prologue does have more Bumbleby in it. Ruby and Weiss don't even meet here. But I promise more White Rose. Here is the prologue:

* * *

**Prologue**

It was late night. Alarms can be heard all over the large mansion atop of a hill.

.

..

...

_Get her to safety! She's next in line for the Rose Clan!_

Sounds of gunshots could be heard as three girls ran through a long, wide hallway. Two taller girls stayed in the front. The alarms continue to ring, providing light to the halls with every glow.

"There she is!" A woman's voice can be heard down the hall.

"There's no way I can escape her. She's the best hit girl of the Schnee clan!" The smallest girl said. The blonde and onyx-haired girl looked around for a crease in the wall or a way to get away. The blonde suddenly turned to the smaller girl.

"Ruby, I need you to calm down and stay with Blake. I'll hold her off as much as I can here."

"No, Yang!" the smaller girl, Ruby, cried out.

"Yang, you could-" the onyx-haired girl, Blake, disagreed with Yang's decision. Yang lifted herself up to Blake.

"Don't worry, you two. I'll be right behind you." Yang looked at the two girls before her. She looked straight at Blake afterward. "I'm counting on you to take care of my little sister, okay, hun?"

"But Yang, I-"

Yang interrupted her once more. She tucked her hair back "Blake, trust me a little. You can do that, right?" Yang pulled out her shotgun she'd been carrying on her back.

Ruby was in tears as Blake looked at Yang's smirk. Blake clutched a fist and took Ruby's hand "Come on, Ruby." Blake ran as fast as she could down the hall as Yang waited for the hit girl after the three.

"But what about-" Ruby was worried, keeping up with Blake the best she could.

"She'll follow us as soon as she's finished. We have to get you to the safe house!" Blake continued to run. Ruby looked back to see Yang load her shotgun. As soon as she disappeared from Ruby's sight, Yang shot her gun.

.

..

...

That night, Blake and Ruby were able to escape the fall of the Rose Clan. The two reached the safe house, a shack deep within the forest. It overlooked a lake. Town was miles away, a trip Blake takes alone from time to time.

.

..

...

Today, two years later, Yang never came back. And Ruby is still being hunted by the best hit girl of the Schnee Clan, a top-notch assassin named Weiss.


	2. Where Are You?

**Chapter 1**

Two years passed since the incident at Rose Manor. Blake and Ruby constantly moved around the country to hide from the Schnee Clan. After the fall of the Rose family, The Schnee Clan took over their manor. The country the Rose Clan once ruled fell to the Schnee Clan and became like tyrants. As they told the country they've killed Ruby and Yang had gone missing, the people of the country accepted them as their new leaders. While this was happening, a group of assassins are constantly out searching for Ruby. Leading this group was the top-notch assassin, Weiss.

A rebellion group was formed in response to the dictatorship of the Schnee Clan. While the leader is unknown to all of the country, this rebellion group has saved the lives of many people from the wrong-doings of the Schnee Clan. Though the name of the group leaves everyone at a loss for words, the name ReBEElion is well-known across the land.

.

..

...

Today, Ruby and Blake have caught up with the news of the last two years through their travels and continue to hide. Ruby, disguised, was walking around the small town on the edge of the country. The sea could be seen across the way. Although she knew she was still being hunted, Ruby was thrilled just to be out and about. Blake was with her, as she always was.

"Finally! I'm out of the house!" Ruby, now seventeen, jumped around. She cheered as she and Blake, now nineteen, walked around. "And we aren't travelling! Yes!"

Blake chuckled under her breath. She was truly happy to see the little moments of Ruby smiling and being, well, like this. She patted her back "Well, you deserve time out too. I bet you need the fresh air."

"It feels so good out here. The fresh spring breeze, the smell of pine and cedar… I love it all!" Ruby twirled around in front of Blake. She started to walk backwards with her hands behind her head "I feel like a normal girl."

"But you aren't a normal girl. You are the rightful ruler of this country." Blake reminded her. Ruby knew who she was, and she knew she was being hunted. No one but Blake and the Schnee Clan knew Ruby was still alive.

"I'm not of age yet. I've got a year left of being at least kind of normal." Ruby reminded Blake. Ruby turned back around to walk forward. "Blake, how much longer do you think the Schnees will be after me?" A question Blake didn't know. She stopped in her tracks and looked to the cement ground. Ruby sighed and turned away. Ruby turned back to Blake and held her tight.

"Ruby?" Blake looked at her.

"I'm not Yang, so I can't comfort you like she can. But I hope this is enough Blake." Ruby rubbed her back.

Blake chuckled "I should be the one hugging you. You're the target, not me." Ruby let Blake go, with a kind of smile. "But, thanks Ruby. I was thinking about her."

"I know you always do. Don't worry, Blake. Yang's reckless, but she knows how to survive. We will find her." Ruby told her. Blake and Ruby were always together for the last two years. And they knew each other months before that. Before Yang announced to Ruby and her parents that she and Blake were dating. Ruby knew when Blake would think or would want to talk about her. Like Blake knew to stay with Ruby and to take care of her, Ruby was in charge of Blake's well being as well.

.

..

...

Ruby and Blake arrived at a small stroll, filled with people and places to shop or eat. The two girls stopped in front of a bar where a poster for recruiting new members for the ReBEElion hung on the door.

Blake turned to Ruby "Ruby, can you wait for me out here? I need to go in there to get information on the Schnees movements."

Ruby nodded. Because Blake was over eighteen, she was able to go into bars. Ruby couldn't and knew it "Alright. I'll stay out here."

"You know what to do if a Schnee finds you right?"

"Let myself be captured by them?"

"RUBY!" Blake shouted in a commanding voice.

"I'm kidding Blake. I'll run into a public area."

Blake gave a smirk towards Ruby "alright. Just be safe Ruby." She walked into the bar, through the doors.

As Ruby waited outside, Blake walked to the bar area. The bar, as a business was packed, thanks to the game going on. It was filled with college guys and girls. Blake had dreamed to go to college, but her dreams came to a halt for Ruby. Because of the incident at Rose manor, neither Bake nor Ruby were able to finish high school.

Blake reached the bar attendant. "What will it be?" The bar attendant asked Blake.

"White Lemonade with a Cherry inside" Blake responded.

"Ah, I was expecting you. He's waiting for you in the back booth."

"Thanks, Junior." Blake travelled towards the back booth. In the booth sat a blonde male. Blake seemed to know him, as she hurried over.

"Took you long enough. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there for her?" the blonde teased Blake as she sat. Blake laughed silently.

"Is that supposed to be a joke, Sun."

Sun, age eighteen, grinned "Not really, but it did make you laugh."

"Let's get this over with. Ruby's waiting for me outside."

"You're supposed to be her bodyguard, aren't you? What bodyguard leaves the thing she's protecting out in the open for a Schnee to find?" Sun criticized. Blake glared at him, making Sun sigh. "Alright, fine. What did you order?"

"White Lemonade with a Cherry inside" Blake repeated to Sun.

"Oh, the Schnees movement? They pretty much sweeped this area a few weeks ago, so you'll be safe for the time being. They may check the town again though. Also, taxes in this area are due soon. So it's advisable to leave before Lord Schnee comes strolling in." Sun informed.

"It is the first of the month. Which means we got a few days to hop on out of here, huh?" Blake thought aloud.

"I highly recommend it. ReBEElion members are preparing for an attack too. It's best for Ruby not to be here."

"It'll be a battlefield soon."

"That's all I have on the Schnees. I gotta report back to ReBEElion base and report to the Queen." Sun got up from his seat. Blake took his hand.

"Hold on, Sun. You didn't finish my order."

"You can't get enough of me, can you, kitty-cat? I told you about the Schnees."

"A White Lemonade." Blake repeated. Sun's playful expression turned serious. He knew what Blake meant.

"Lemon- Oh. You want to know where-"

"Is she alive? That's all I need to know."

"Blake. I've told you this before. No one has seen her in the last two years. She was last seen with you. By everyone. As far as we know, she was last seen by you and Ruby, and the Schnee assassin." As sun spoke, Blake's face turned into a sad one. She knew what that meant "I'm sorry, but there's a high possibility she di-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE, SUN!" Blake shouted as she hit the table with her fists. Everyone looked over to her. Silence fell for a brief moment. The only sounds were the ones from the game playing and the fans going. Sun walked over to Blake and rested his hand on Blake's shoulder. "Don't you dare say she's-"

"Blake, I'm not saying she is. But it's been two years. I think you should start considering that possibility." Sun comforted her. Blake remained quiet as sun prepared to leave. "It's time to let her go Blake."

After Sun took a step away from Blake, Blake spoke "Sun!" Sun looked back at Blake. "One, I'll never stop looking for her. Not until I'm sure she's gone." Sun smiled. "And second, Never ever call me 'kitty-cat' again." Blake finished "Only _she_ can."

Sun tipped his hat and left the bar, only to come back in running to Blake "Um, Blake… We have a problem."

Blake looked up at Sun, confused.

.

..

...

Ruby was seen at the edge of a cliff after running. She looked mad towards someone. A girl about Blake's age. She had snow white hair, with a ponytail off to the side. She held up a gun, equipped with a silencer. The gun smoked, signifying that a shot was recently fired from it.

"You know, you are really a pain to find." She shot a warning shot at Ruby, which grazed her face. Ruby didn't flinch "Ruby Rose."

"I'm not afraid of you, Weiss Schnee."

Weiss reloaded the gun as she aimed for Ruby's head "You should be."


	3. Alone

**Chapter 2**

Ruby and Weiss were on the Cliffside, really close to the village stroll. Weiss continued to point her gun to Ruby. There was no movement except those caused by the wind.

"Weiss…" Ruby took a step forward, looking worried.

"Don't you move!" Weiss' commanding voice stopped Ruby's advances. "I will shoot. And next time, it won't miss." Weiss seemed mad.

"Come on, Weiss. You don't have to follow your father's orders. I know you. I know this is the last thing you want to be." Ruby tried to convince her.

Weiss kept her mouth shut. She continued to glare at her "I'm sorry, Ruby…"

"Weiss!" Ruby called out. Weiss pulled the trigger as Ruby closed her eyes tight. Suddenly, there were five or six more muffled shots fired. Ruby opened her eyes and looked at Weiss, who was removing the silencer from her gun. "Weiss?"

"Shh!" Weiss reached for her earpiece, used for communicating. "This is Weiss Schnee of the Northern Sweep. Target Confirmed. Job completed." There was a small pause as the other side responded to Weiss. "Understood. Over and out." Weiss looked back at Ruby. She walked up to her.

"Weiss, But. But-"

Weiss handed a folded piece of paper to her.

Ruby took it "What is-"

"I have to go. Read and follow these instructions." Weiss instructed. Ruby looked at the note, intending to unfold it "Don't open it here, baffoon! Wait till you're alone. Don't let that bodyguard of your's see it either. Or I will come after you two again." Weiss said as she left the scene.

Ruby was very confused about what happened. Why did the number one assassin let her target go? What was in the note? Was Weiss planning something else? To kill her elsewhere? _What is she thinking?_

"Ruby!" Blake's voice came from the distance. Ruby looked up ahead and saw Blake heading towards her.

"Blake!" Ruby called out. She looked at the note and put it in her pocket. Blake looked around, protecting Ruby. She had two handguns in hand.

"What happened? Were you hunted?"

"Um… yeah. But I got away." Ruby lied. She had to follow Weiss' orders and leave Blake in the dark. Ruby chuckled nervously "I got lost though."

Blake sighed and put her guns in the holsters within her jacket. She turned to Ruby and hugged her tightly "I'm just glad you're safe, Ruby. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

Ruby's eyes widened and she smiled. "What? You know I can handle myself out here." She knew it was because of Yang. She knew it was for the country. Ruby needed to be alive for those reasons.

_Blake is just following orders_, Ruby thought to herself_._ But a part of Ruby wanted to think that Blake to worry about her because they were friends. Best friends. True friends.

Blake separated from the hug and parted Ruby's short auburn hair "If you could, you wouldn't have gotten lost, now would you?"

Ruby laughed "I guess so." Blake laughed to her response. _Sorry, Blake. I had to lie to protect you_, Ruby told herself.

.

..

...

That night, Blake was asleep in a small sleeping bag. They were in an abandoned house out in the suburbs. Blake and Ruby were on the floor of, maybe, a nursery. Ruby sat up, looking at Blake. She was concerned about her.

"Blake?" Ruby checked on Blake. No response, which was good for Ruby.

Ruby dug in her pocket for Weiss' note. She opened it to read it:

_Ruby, you better be alone or your sister will never forgive you or me._ Ruby read to herself. The mention of her sister was all that Ruby needed to sneak out and follow what was instructed on the note.

Of course, Blake knew Ruby was hiding something and awoke as soon as Ruby left. She decided to sneak after her.

.

..

...

Ruby walked the desolate village, running as she followed instructions.

_Tonight. Come towards the village pond. You need to run, in case you're being followed. I'll take care of the rest. Just head for the village pond. –Weiss_

Ruby ran as fast as she could, until she was pulled into an alley way. Though Blake was right behind her, she didn't see Ruby get snatched away. She stopped at the alleyway entrance.

"Ruby!Where are you!" Blake called out. Blake looked around the empty town. She continued running forward "Oh no… I can't believe I lost her, again. That girl sometimes, she doesn't know how bad it is to be left unprotected."

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Ruby had her mouth covered by a hand and was held close. She seemed about to cry.

"Geez, I thought I told you to come alone. You never listen to me." Weiss' voice came from her captor. Ruby calmed down and looked back to see Weiss. Weiss had an angered expression.

"Weiss?!" Ruby exclaimed as the hit girl released her mouth.

"Keep it down! You want to die here?" Weiss threatened. Ruby pursed her lips as Weiss sighed. She looked at Ruby and grabbed her hand "You better keep up." Weiss stared to run deeper into the alley. Ruby did her best to keep up

"Weiss, where are we going?"

"Just shut up for a few seconds." Weiss continued to run.

.

..

...

Weiss and Ruby ended up in an abandoned factory, off the city limits. Weiss opened the large metal door and a space large enough for the girls to enter. As soon as Ruby got in, Weiss checked to see if the area was clear. Once confirmed, Weiss entered in and closed the door.

"Looks like we're safe" Weiss told Ruby.

"Okay, what's all this about, Weiss? Why did you call me out here?" Ruby interrogated "And what's this about Yang? Is she alive?"

Weiss sat on the floor by the front door "Relax. I'm going to answer all your questions. Just come over here and sit next to me."

"I can't do that, Weiss. You're an assassin trying to kill me." Ruby exclaimed. Weiss glared at her, as she always does. "Now, answer my question Weiss. Is Yang still alive? That's the only reason I'm here."

"That's too bad. Here I thought you two were still friends." A third member joined Ruby and Weiss. Weiss looked away from the figure as Ruby looked to see who it was. The figure wore a light brown lion mask with only the mouth exposed. She was dressed in all black. Her voice, however, seemed altered. A voice modulator in the mask perhaps?

"Who are you?" Ruby asked. The figure removed her mask and her golden mane flowed out, surprising Ruby. "It's-"

"Heh, hey Rubay." She said in her normal voice.

"Yang!"


	4. The Queen

**Chapter 3**

~_2 years ago~_

"Blake, trust me a little. You can do that, right?"

.

..

...

Yang watched Blake and Ruby leave as Weiss closed in on her. In sight, Yang shot at her.

Of course, Weiss dodged and rolled off to the wall. Yang went up to her and lifted her by the collar of her shirt. "What are you doing hunting my sister?!"

"Yang, I don't have time for this! I need to go after her!" Weiss grunted, pulling on Yang's arms.

"No way, Weiss. I'm stopping you here." Yang tossed Weiss back against the wall and pointed her shotgun at her.

"Fine. Go ahead and kill me. She's just going to have another assassin on her. They won't stop till Ruby's dead. And how you just entrusted Ruby to Blake, I'm afraid your girls are dead if you pull that trigger" Weiss explained.

Yang rose her arms up, almost prepared to shoot "But if I let you go, you're going to kill Ruby. Your best friend!"

Weiss clutched a fist "That's the last thing I want! I'm going to save her!"

"By becoming her killer?"

"By becoming the only assassin after her!"

Yang went silent. She stared at her as Weiss glared. Weiss took a deep breath, never removing eye contact.

"You don't have to believe me, Yang. But I'm your best bet at protecting those two." Weiss spoke as Yang only looked on "And if you're smart, you'd know it's true."

Yang's eyes widened and a shotgun shot was heard throughout the manor, resonating to the sky.

.

..

...

Sapphire blue eyes opened slowly. Over Weiss was Yang, her gun pointed away from her. A new bullet hole was made on the wall, located on the right of Weiss' head. Yang finally lowered her shotgun.

"Weiss…" Weiss looked at Yang "Don't you dare insult me again."

Yang put the shot gun over her shoulder and helped Weiss up.

"Sorry."

"Miss Weiss!" Weiss and Yang heard the voices of other Schnee Goons. "Are you alright, Miss Weiss!"

"Yang, go…" Weiss ordered.

"But Weiss-"

"No buts! Meet me at the Lotus Café tomorrow morning! Go!" Weiss looked towards the group of goons heading her way. "I'm going to join in the shooting since they saw you. I can't have them knowing about me, Yang."

"You better not aim for my head, Weiss" Yang said as she ran off. Just as Weiss predicted, the goons started shooting at Yang. Weiss started shooting, but not at Yang. She shot down bullets that would wound or kill Yang. She wasn't a top-notch assassin for nothing. Because of it, Yang was able to get away with a few scrapes.

.

..

...

The next morning, Weiss waited for Yang at the Lotus Café in disguise. It was a couple hours before noon. Weiss sighed as someone sat in the chair across from her.

"You're late, Yang."

"Sorry, Princess. Had a few things to take care off." Yang responded. Nora Valkyrie, age seventeen at the time, came to the table with a menu for Yang. "Oh Dragon Snapper Tea and Poached Egg, please, Nora."

"You aren't with Blake today? You two always come here together. Did something happen?" Nora asked.

Yang rested her head on her palm "Something came up. I'm here on official business."

"Alright, just introduce me to your friend later, kay?" Nora left to drop off Yang's order to the chef, Lie Ren who was also seventeen.

"Those two haven't changed. Are they still together?" Weiss asked as Nora and Ren talked to each other.

"Ever since elementary school. You had just transferred out when they started going out." Yang informed. Weiss took a drink from her tea. "I'm not surprised Nora didn't recognize you though."

"I'm not. I just met them through Ruby. I transferred out before I got to know them" Weiss set her tea down and leaned towards Yang. "But enough of that. Yang, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"The Schnees are taking over your estate and planning to hunt Ruby. I'm going to be the new princess of this country…"

"Weiss…" Yang groaned

"…after Ruby's dead" Weiss finished "and I'm leading the hunt."

Yang laid her head on her palm. "Is there a reason I'm not shooting you right now instead of having brunch? My girls are waiting for me, you know."

"Yang, I'm trying to explain to you that I don't want Ruby dead."

"You have some way of doing it."

Weiss sighed and sat back "I want you to help me take down my father and get rid of the Schnee Clan for good. They're power hungry."

"You want to kill off your family?"

"If it's unavoidable. But I care more about Ruby's safety rather than my power hungry father."

Nora came back to deliver Yang's food "Thanks Nora." Nora nodded and left again to take other customer's orders. Weiss looked around the restaurant. The happy faces everyone has, the peaceful setting and aura of the environment. Little did she know that Yang was watching and thinking a similar thing "Weiss, we should protect this place."

"The restaurant?"

"Not just the restaurant. The whole country. If your father is going to do like you say he will, then this place is going to need to be protected. What better people to protect it than you and me." Yang finished her poached egg. She took a sip from her tea.

"If you haven't noticed Yang, but I'm their daughter. How am I going to protect them while keeping my father's trust?"

"I'll lead everything. You just have to check in with me every so often, and I'll intercept the Schnees. It can work, Weiss. Trust me." Yang crossed her arms. She then glared at Weiss "I only hope you are telling the truth and you really do want to protect Ruby."

Weiss looked at Yang's angry-yet-attractive lilac eyes. She sighed "Fine. I'll go with your plan. I'm sure I can lead the Schnees off my trail." Weiss turned away and headed towards the door.

"Hey! Aren't you going to pay for your meal?" Nora called out to Weiss.

"Yang'll cover me." Weiss left the café.

"What?!" Yang jumped out of her seat. She sighed and smiled. _She hasn't changed. The little thief._

.

..

...

_~Present day~_

"I used to do everything on my own. After people found hope in this fallen country, they joined me and we called ourselves ReBEElion. No other member besides Weiss knows how I look like. I wear that lion mask to hide from Blake. Weiss made it with the voice modulator in it." Yang explained, sitting next to Ruby in the abandoned factory. Weiss had the front slightly cracked as a lookout.

"So, in other words, you didn't even think of looking for us. When Weiss came to the front door of the safe house, Blake and I booked out of there and we've been on the move for years." Ruby was depressed. Yang and Weiss looked at Ruby, worried.

"I was looking for you with Weiss, Ruby. But after ReBEElion grew to what it is today, I got too busy for to search for you. I've sent worker bees out to find you constantly. I'm rarely able to get out of base now." Yang told her the truth. The lion mask started to beep and Yang sighed. "I'm sorry Ruby. I have to take that." Yang wore the mask and walked away. "Talk to me."

Ruby looked at Yang, who was busy talking to someone with the voice modulator.

"She's really trying to protect you and Blake." Weiss said, not looking away from outside the door. Ruby turned her attention to Weiss. "She never stopped looking for you after I told her you two weren't at the safe house."

Ruby looked back at Yang, who finished up her call. Yang walked over to Ruby and Weiss. She spoke in the voice modulator "Weiss, you need to return to your father tonight. Tax collections are tomorrow for this area. I need to organize the attack. Ruby, you and Blake need to leave town as soon as possible. Return to Rose City with her." Yang got ready to leave.

"But Yang-" Ruby stood up.

"I'll take you back to Blake and give her these orders. You can't tell her who I am Ruby. I don't want her involved. Not then, not now."

"Yang, Blake's a lot stronger now. She's doing well protecting me."

"Ruby. Blake's not getting involved. End of discussion." Yang walked to the door. "Weiss, I'm calling Sun to lead me to Blake. When we're out of sight, head back to your father."

Weiss nodded and went to go hide.

"Yang, Blake really misses you. She worries about you, having nightmares of you being dead. You need to talk to her, as you. Not as the Queen." Ruby said. Yang didn't say anything. She waited for Sun, as planned. "Yang! Listen to me!"

"She's going to die if she's involved with us any further." Yang growled. She clutched a fist "I don't care if I lose a couple guys in this war… but if I lose Blake, I'm not even sure I'll handle it. I can't lose her. Not to the Schnees. Not even to the Roses." Ruby was worried about Yang. Yang saw Sun running towards the building. Blake was with him, angry. Yang lost her composer. "Bla-" Yang froze in sight of her.

Ruby looked outside and smiled happily "Blake!"

"Ruby?" Blake smiled as she ran faster. Ruby ran towards her, alone. When she got there, Blake hit Ruby. "Ruby, you are in big trouble! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"Sorry…" Ruby apologized. She looked back in the building, where Yang didn't move at all.

"Ruby, is the Queen still in there?" Sun asked

Ruby looked at Sun and nodded "She's in there." Sun headed for the building.

"Queen? You mean the leader of ReBEElion?" Blake asked "You met her?"

"Um, yeah. She told me to come here alone. Sorry, Blake" Ruby kept up her lies to protect Blake.

"I'll go talk to her." Blake went towards the building till Ruby grabbed onto her. "Ruby?"

"Blake, let's head back to Rose City. I really miss home."

"Ruby, you know why we can't-"

"For a couple nights. Tax collection in this area starts tomorrow, so the Schnees are going to be here. We should stay in Rose City, at least till he goes back to Rose Manor."

Blake looked at the building and sighed "I guess we could stay there a couple days. I'd like to see my parents. I'm sure they're worried about me." Blake agreed. Ruby and Blake left the scene as Yang ran out. She stopped and let the two leave.

"Queen?" Sun asked.

Yang didn't respond quickly. She didn't turn to Sun "Sun, get the troops ready, we're hitting the tax collectors soon."

"Sir!" Sun left in a direction opposite of Blake and Ruby. As soon as Sun was out of sight, Yang dropped to her knees. Weiss walked out to her and rubbed her back.

"Yang?"

"I'm fine Weiss." Yang shouted.

Weiss kept quiet. She walked forward, not looking at Yang "I'll head back to my father Yang. You take your time."

Weiss knew what Yang was feeling. When Weiss found Ruby, there was no doubt Weiss was just as composed as she was. Weiss remembered finding a tree after leaving Ruby. She sat there and cried.

Yang did the same thing in front of the building. She was so close, within arms reach. Yang had her mask off and had her head in her arms. She was balled up against the building. "I'm here, Blake. I'm here…"


	5. Rose City, Part 1

**Chapter 4**

The sun was barely rising and a black car, surrounded by a few cop cabs and motor bikes. Weiss was ordered to stay in Rose City by her father. The group was driving through the forest outside of the town Ruby and Blake were in. The two were still packing, with Sun present.

"Are you two ready? The Schnees are almost here" Sun warned Blake and Ruby.

"Just about" Ruby tied her sleeping bag and packed it atop of her hiking bag. "Alright. I'm ready."

"Same" Blake put on her holsters and packed her handguns. Blake put on her hiking bag, as did Ruby "Let's go home Ruby."

Ruby nodded.

.

..

...

Blake, Sun, and Ruby went out the house and went to their motorcycle. It was Yang's motorcycle that she left at the safe house a long time ago. Blake had equipped a wagon on it for their bags.

Blake ran her fingertips on the body of the motorcycle as Ruby packed the wagon, letting out a huge sigh.

"Blake? Something wrong" Ruby asked.

"Are you still thinking about Yang?" Sun asked. "I told you not to get your hopes up."

"I know, Sun. I just really miss her. I remember all the rides she took me on this. She even taught me how to ride. Since we're going home, I should see if I could find her."

"Um, yeah…" Ruby tried to avoid suspicion. Blake looked her happiest in years. She boarded the motorcycle and turned it on as Ruby sat behind her. Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake and held on tight. "Sun, be careful. Weiss' father is no joke."

"We know Ruby. But we'll gladly throw our lives for you and for the people." Sun bowed. Ruby smiled. Sun came up, remembering something "Oh Ruby. Queen wanted me to give this to you" Sun handed Ruby a note.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Sun!" Pyrrha Nikos, nineteen, came with her partner Jaune Arc (also nineteen). "Queen sent us for you. It's time to attack."

"Alright. I'll head on over" Sun reported. He faced the girls "You two want to exit that way. The Schnees are coming from the front end of the village. You two better hurry, and don't get caught."

Blake revved the motorcycle "We've evaded them for years, Sun. We got this."

Blake rode off as Ruby waved back at them.

.

..

...

A day of non-stop riding, with the occasional stop for gas, and Blake and Ruby arrived at Rose City in the middle of the night. A lot of places were already closed. Thanks to the Schnees, life at home changed a lot. Before, Rose City was open to the choice of the people. Now, they had to close before ten in the evening in order to keep the Schnee Clan rich. It seemed a bit more organized than two years prior, but they were under dictatorship. Al citizens had a curfew to follow, patrolled every night by the Schnee Guards.

Blake pulled into her home "It's been a while since I've seen this place. I wonder if my big brother is still around."

"Adam" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. He's usually out still, but a lot has changed in two years" Blake and Ruby walked up to the porch "He's been protective of me since I dated Yang. Getting involved with the Schnees and the Roses were dangerous back then remember?" Blake knocked on the door.

"Not as bad as it is now, though"

"As far as anyone knows, you're the last Rose. It's dangerous just standing next to you" Blake teased. However, it was the truth. The door opened and Adam, age twenty-two, answered. "Hey Adam."

"Blake?" Adam went to hug her. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry I couldn't contact you."

.

..

...

The three sat in the living room area. Family pictures were around the room, dating as far back as when Blake was still a kid. There were even pictures of Blake when she first met Yang. The two had always been close. Ruby and Weiss too. It devastated Ruby when Weiss left school.

Adam sat across the way after he lit a candle, placing it on the coffee table. He faced the two girls.

"See. I told you you'd get into trouble when you started dating that Rose chick" Adam was informed of the situation.

Blake sighed "Come on, you know Yang stepped down from the throne."

"She's still a Rose. And now she's dead."

"She's not dead!" Blake was always defensive when it came to Yang's two-year disappearance. Ruby knew too. Far too well. Blake went crazy trying to find her. "I'll find her! She's too strong against a few Schnees."

Adam sighed "Whatever you say, sis." He looked at Ruby, then back at Blake "I see you brought home the little Rose."

"Adam, be nice to her" Blake ordered. It wasn't that Adam hated them. The war between families had put Blake and the other bystanders in danger just by being friends with them. Adam was always worrying about Blake's safety. Even moreso when Blake and Yang started dating. Ruby couldn't imagine what Adam had to go through, especially after their parents died when Blake was really young.

Ruby looked at Adam, whom was glaring at her. It intimidated her "Um, I'm going to go up to Blake's room while you two catch up." Ruby left to escape the awkward tension. Also, so she can read Yang's note alone.

.

..

...

In Blake's room, Ruby sat at the desk. The room was very well made and everything was in its place. It seemed untouched while Blake was away. At the desk, Ruby opened the note and started to read it:

_Rubay, I'm sorry for what you went through these last two years. I want you to know that I really tried to find you. In retrospect, sending Weiss to pick you up probably wasn't the best idea. Can you believe I lead attacks as the leader of ReBEElion now?_

Ruby laughed to herself "You think? I can't believe she leads a whole group. Must be Weiss doing everything."

_How's Blake? Is she doing okay? She's gotten very beautiful in the last two years. I must be a bad person to her. Knowing her, she's trying to find me. I'm serious Rubay. I don't want her involved with us, at least not until we reclaim the manor. Weiss and I are working hard to do so. I'm sorry, but our mission is our first priority._

Ruby flipped the page to continue reading:

_Rubay, I need you to come to ReBEElion headquarters. Make sure you come alone. Meet Weiss at Lotus Café just before opening. Weiss should be back by the time you read this note. Your loving sister, Yang_

Ruby put the note down and laid back on the desk chair. She stood up and looked out the window. Ruby saw Weiss hanging behind the house and Ruby got excited. "Weiss!" Ruby hid the note in between Blake's pillows and snuck out the window.

.

..

...

Once she got to the bottom, Ruby snuck out to the alleyway as Blake and Adam continued to talk in the living room.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran out to her.

Weiss looked back at her "Ruby?"

"Weiss, what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing out here?! There are Schnees out and about everywhere right now. You're going to get us killed" Weiss whispered angrily. "You really don't listen to anyone, do you?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully "Sorry." Ruby circled her "It just- when I saw you, I wanted to see you."

"Couldn't you have just waited for morning at Lotus Café, like your sister wanted?"

"I couldn't wait that long."

Weiss sighed and put a hat on her "We could walk for a bit then. Just don't stand out too much. You're public enemy number one right now, remember?"

"I know Weiss" Ruby and Weiss walked together.

.

..

...

"Weiss, how do you do it?" Ruby began, already a block away from Blake's home. Weiss looked at her confused. "You are going against your entire family to protect me. I want to know how you do it _and_ be as calm as you are. If I were in your position, I'd be so afraid."

"…" Weiss kept to herself. But to Ruby, especially now, Weiss could talk about anything.

"Weiss?"

"I'm always thinking about the people of this country. They've been so good to me when I was growing up. So many happy faces and it's peaceful. Your parents did a very good job raising this country" Weiss explained. "It'll be your turn Ruby. And I want to help you do it."

"So you're betraying your family for that" Ruby asked.

"My father wants to destroy this country and keep the people's riches. I can't let the people suffer. So it was the people or my father. I had to choose. At first, I couldn't decide. Ruby, I overheard my father was planning to kill all the Roses. You and Yang are left. If you two die, this country has no chance at returning to that peaceful time. I can't let that happen." Weiss and Ruby stopped at the end of the alley. "I'd rather betray my father than have this country fall. This is home. I'm going to protect it." Ruby looked at Weiss, impressed by her answer. She smiled and laughed. "What are you laughing about?"

"It's nothing. I just thought how much of a ruler you seemed just now. You're more suited for the throne than I am."

Weiss felt flustered and looked away "Weh, well… Someone told us the same thing when we first met."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion "who?"

Weiss chuckled under her breath "You, you goof ball. In kindergarten, you said that was your goal when you grow up."

Ruby stepped out of the alley way "Weiss, can I ask you something?" Weiss looked at her. "When this is all over, when we take down your father and we reclaim the throne. I'm going to be the ruler of this country. And I was wondering…" Ruby scratched the back of her head, flushed. Weiss looked at Ruby, cheeks tinted red. "Weiss, could you-"

"Hey! You! It's after curfew!" A guard shined a spotlight on Ruby. "You're under arrest!"

"Oh no…" Weiss looked around as guards came running. Maybe five or six guards at most. Ruby backed up towards Weiss "Ruby…"

"Weiss…" Ruby looked at her.

Soon enough, Ruby was surrounded by a bunch of Schnee guards "Put your hands up in the air, now!"


	6. Rose City, Part 2

A/N: Next is the last part of the Rose City chapter

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Put your hands up in the air, now!_

As the Schnees aimed their hand guns at her, Ruby backed up towards Weiss.

"Ruby, follow my lead." Weiss whispers to her, grabbing her hands "Do you trust me?" Ruby looked at her and nodded her head, agreeing to trust Weiss. "Okay, just leave everything to me."

Weiss took Ruby's shoulder and hands, walking out to the group as if Ruby were about to be arrested. "Your highness!"

"Back to your post! I have this one under control" Weiss ordered the other guards.

"But your highness, we need to take her to-" A guard spoke before Weiss turned her attention to him.

"I said I'll handle her. While you guys are worried about one girl, there could be more out there. The longer I'm talking to you, the better curfew breakers get away. Now go! I'll deal with my father" Weiss stood her ground. The Schnee guards lowered their guns and put them in their holsters.

Soon later the guards left the scene and Weiss let Ruby go. Ruby rubbed her wrists "Geez Weiss. You couldn't have been easier on me? That really hurt."

"I had to make it believable to them" Weiss crossed her arms and looked away, flustered. Weiss didn't like holding Ruby as she did, but she was too stubborn to show it. However, Ruby was able to see it. She didn't want to point it out though. Weiss uncrossed her arms and lead Ruby back into the alleyway, going towards Blake's home "Let's take you back. I can't risk you getting caught again. You're lucky you were in my section. I can't promise anything next time."

"Okay Weiss."

.

..

...

Back were Ruby and Weiss met up, Ruby leaned against the wooden gate door that leads to the backyard of Blake's home. Weiss was with her. "So I guess this is where we split, huh?" Ruby unlocked the gate.

"I still need to take you to HQ tomorrow. Remember, Lotus Café before opening. My father is returning tomorrow night, according to Yang. I better get going and make sure no other perps are around" Weiss rested her hands on her waists.

"What? I'm a perp now?" Ruby stuck her tongue out, teasing her.

"Ruby, stop playing around. Get inside before you get caught for real" Weiss walked away from her to continue patrolling.

Ruby sighed and said to herself "Geez, take a joke once in a while." Ruby went inside and locked the gate behind her.

.

..

...

Ruby snuck back into Blake's room from the porch as quietly as possible. Going inside, she took off the hat she got from Weiss and laid on the bed. She held the hat to her chest and looked up at the ceiling. She looked love stricken "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"And what's tomorrow?" Blake came into the room to check in on her.

Ruby shot up and sat on the bed "Blake!" Blake chuckled and walked over to her.

"Did I scare you? I came to check if you were okay." Blake sat next to Ruby "You've been in here for a long time."

"Sorry… Your brother scares me."

"Yeah, he does have a way of intimidating people with that look of his. But you know he's a good person"

"Yeah, Yang's told me the stories."

Ruby played with the hat in her hands. Blake looked over to her "So, what are you doing tomorrow? Remember, we have to head out before King Schnee comes back."

"Um… I don't know" Ruby scratched the back of her neck.

"But wasn't there something about tomorrow you couldn't wait for?" Blake laid back on the bed.

"You must have been hearing things. Look, I gotta get some sleep." Ruby laid on top of Blake's bed. She closed her eyes, not sleeping.

"C'mon on Ruby. You can talk to me"

"Blake, drop it."

Blake sighed and rubbed Ruby as a mother would "Alright. Good night Ruby. And stay out of trouble tomorrow."

"Wait, you aren't going to be guarding me tomorrow?" Ruby looked at her.

"Don't make me regret letting you loose. Come back here if a Schnee finds you." Blake told her "Adam will protect you."

"I said nothing!" Adam yelled off-screen. Ruby and Blake looked over. Blake sighed and shook her head.

"He will" Blake smiled.

Ruby shook her head and laid back down, facing Blake. She put the hat under the pillow with the note "Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Ruby. Just, be safe." Blake said "I'll be by the door. Call if you need me." Blake left and closed the door behind her. There was a thud sound, signifying that Blake was going to be sleeping against the door.

"She's going to have a bad back doing that" Ruby laughed silently. Ruby took the hat from under the pillow and held it close to her.

_Weiss… I can't wait to see you_, Ruby drifted off to sleep.

.

..

...

The sun barely rose when Ruby awoke. She stretched out, hat in her hand. Looking at it with a smile, she put the hat on with her hood over. Ruby went out the same way she snuck out before. _I'll see ya later Blake_, Ruby looked back at the door. She knew she was still behind the door.

.

..

...

Ruby arrived at Lotus Café and it looked completely deserted. The café hadn't been kept up in the last two years after King Schnee closed their business when he ascended the throne. Ruby sighed and remembered how it used to be. The smiling faces, the lively conversations, and Ren's and Nora's occasional flirting that would take orders longer to make than usual. Though it disrupted business, everyone in the café would be okay with it… a majority of the time. Ruby smiled as she looked over to the back of the café and walked on over. She remembered catching Yang and Blake making out when the two turned thirteen. Ruby silently laughed at the memory, not believe how peaceful things used to be.

"I want to go back" Ruby said to herself.

"Then we gotta take down my father" Weiss walked behind her. Ruby looked at her. "For once, you came early" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Weiss!"

Weiss hung her head and put her hand on her hip "Why are you happy to see me? It's only been a few hours since we last saw each other."

"Well, uh…" Ruby nervously twirled strands of her hair.

Weiss scoffed and smiled "C'mon. Yang is going to be here in an hour. I'm only showing you the entrance of HQ, but I'll have to go."

"We have an hour?" Weiss walked by her, heading to a flight of wooden stairs that lead to the basement area. Weiss looked back at Ruby as Ruby took Weiss' arm, pulling her close "Weiss, I want to see the city first."

"Ruby, do you not understand the meaning of 'public enemy #1?' You're going to get yourself killed."

"But I haven't been home in so long."

"No, it's too dangerous. It's about opening time for stores and I have to make sure the Schnees aren't causing too much trouble for Yang and the citizens. After we get you on the throne, I'll do whatever you want." Weiss lead Ruby down the stairs.

There was an iron door with a scanner on the side. Weiss set her hand on top of it and after being confirmed as "SCHQu," the iron doors rose. Walking in, the iron door came down. Walking down a long hallway, there was an elevator that only went down from its location. Weiss pushed the elevator button "Ruby, because I'm still an enemy down there, I have to leave you here. Someone should be meeting you take you to Yang's office. Remember to refer to her as 'Queen.' I'll be joining you after my patrol is over."

"Weiss, why don't you openly betray your father and you can come here for refuge at least? That way, you don't have to hide anymore. I'm sure Yang and Blake will protect you." Ruby asked. Weiss didn't respond. The elevator doors opened.

"Go to the very bottom floor."

"Weiss, you're my best friend. I'll protect you, too" Ruby walked in and the elevator started to close "I hope you know that."

After the doors closed, Weiss rubbed her fingertips on the door of the elevator. _Who would protect a Schnee…_, Weiss left the café.

As soon as she stepped out, a group of her own guards surrounded her. Guns were aimed at her.

"What's going on?" Weiss ordered.

"Your highness, we've been ordered to take you to your father. He's been very suspicious of your actions as of late and he wishes to question you" The head guard, noted by the only one wearing a hat, told Weiss. He was tall and sturdy and prepared to fight if necessary.

"He isn't home. It can wait until he returns tomorrow night."

"He wishes to speak to you, now. Refusing to follow his orders means treason and sentenced to the Pike."

Weiss glared at the head guard "He would pike his own daughter?"

"Says the traitor conspiring to kill her own father."

Weiss looked around her, suspicious of everyone. She started to think about Ruby's words:

_Weiss, why don't you openly betray your father?_

"Your highness? What will it be?"

Weiss crossed her arms "I'm the best assassin you guys have. You think a few guards can stop me?"

"Is this your answer, your highness?" Weiss only glared at the head guard for a moment. The head guard nodded and turned to the guards "We have a message from your father if you refused to consult him."

"And what's that?"

"We take you by force," The head guard rose his arm "Guards, arrest her and take her to the personal telecommunications tower at the manor."


	7. Rose City, Part 3

**Chapter 6**

In the ReBEElion Headquarters, Ruby walked around and saw many different members. Members were either training, practice shooting, or general things like mechanical works to keep up the hideout. Although it was five floors underground, Ruby took interest in the hideout. It was bigger than she expected.

Ruby took off her hood and hat, shocked in awe "Wow. Great job, sis." _Or was this Weiss?_

Velvet Scarlatina, age nineteen, was the first to spot her. "Hey, everyone. It's Ms. Rose!" Ruby looked around as she was quickly surrounded by hundreds of members. They were all asking questions as to her whereabouts in the last two years or what she's been doing. Like everyone else that wasn't directly involved with the incident at Rose Manor, Everyone was shocked that Ruby was even alive. Ruby didn't know what to say or do. "Um…"

"All members, stand down!" Yang's Queen-voice roared. She stepped forward with Jaune and Pyrrha "She's here for me."

"Queen!" Everyone bowed, except Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby. A path was formed to Ruby as Yang walked to her.

"Ms. Rose, let's go to my office. Shadow Bee should be joining us soon." Yang signaled Jaune and Pyrrha to leave them be. Ruby followed Yang deeper into the headquarters.

.

..

...

Within a cavern, there was an iron door with a scanner on the side. "Queen's Room" was engraved on the door. Yang placed her hand on the scanner. When "QUEEN" was projected and confirmed, the iron door came up to a master-bedroom-size cavern. It was set up like a bedroom. The only difference was that there was an office desk in the middle of the room and another at the far left corner of the room. Although instead of a bed there was a sleeping bag and the only kind of lighting was natural lighting from a small, manmade window. There was a carving under the window that Ruby noticed. Ruby went in to check.

_Blake Belladonna_, Ruby read. She ruby over it and could feel that it was constantly being carved into the rock hard wall. Ruby wondered how long Yang spent carving Blake's name.

Yang took off her helmet as soon as the iron door came down "Sorry it's not much. We can hang hear till Weiss comes. She is running a bit late though…"

"What if someone comes in? Don't you need to keep your identity a secret?" Ruby turned her head to Yang.

Yang pointed to the top of the door, revealing camera footage of the other side of the iron door "Weiss had it installed for me. I can see if someone's going to come in and I'll have time to put on my mask. I'm pretty fast with it now." Still holding onto the mask, Yang walked over to Ruby. She sat on top of her sleeping bag "Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah. It's pretty noticeable."

Yang smiled and put her fingers over Blake's name "She's always on my mind, Rubay. I can't stop thinking about her. Is she doing okay? Is she eating right? How much has she changed? I want to hold her again. Talk to her again. Hear that cute laugh of hers again." Yang looked at Ruby "Rubay, when this is all over, I want to marry her."

Ruby's eyes gleamed as she took her sister's hands "That's amazing Sis. You should defiantly do it. I'd love Blake to be my sister-in-law" Ruby smiled.

"I'm glad you think that, Rubay."

Ruby looked around the room "Did you crave my name somewhere?"

Yang smiled and led her to the far corner office table. When they saw the desk, Ruby was shocked. Ruby's name stretched out the top of the wooden desk "I didn't have to crave your name. Someone else was always thinking about you. More than even me."

"Weiss…"

"She's willing to do anything for you, Rubay. She'd kill if you told her to. And we both know she's the best at it." Yang checked Weiss' desk clock "Speaking of your girlfriend, she should have been here by now. Where is she?"

There was a beeping noise, notifying that someone was coming. Yang put on her mask as Velvet came in with Jaune and Pyrrha. "Queen! We got trouble at Central Square" Velvet announced.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, in her Queen voice.

"Agents Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are about to be piked. We've got to get them" Jaune requested.

"That's right. Piking is scheduled today. That's why those two were missing today."

"Piking?" Ruby asked.

Yang turned to Ruby "It's a new punishment King Schnee established where you are assassinated in front of the public via head decapitation. A lot of ReBEElion have been on that stage multiple times and we always save our own and the people. They must be on their thirtieth assassinator."

"Queen, there's another thing you should know." Velvet spoke to Yang. Yang and Ruby looked at Velvet.

"One of the people being piked, it's the Schnee Princess" Pyrrha noted, shocking Ruby and Yang "We save Nora and Ren, We'll be unintentionally saving her."

Yang and Ruby looked at each other. Ruby nodded her head. Yang followed suit. "Nora and Ren are still there. Even if it's the king himself being piked with them, we save our own and the people. No one is getting piked today" Yang ordered. She pointed to Jaune "Jaune, you and Pyrrha grab your best people and head out there for formation Alpha_P." Jaune and Pyrrha nodded and ran out the room. "Velvet, you'll come along as medic and a body guard. Protect our princess with your life."

"Sir!" Velvet saluted and took Ruby's hand. Ruby looked at Yang.

"Queen, I don't want to stand around and do nothing! I want to help!"

"Your highness, please obey our orders. We can't have you end up dead." Yang said.

Ruby growled, but she gave in. Ruby followed Velvet, hand in hand.

_I have to get strong. I don't want to be helpless anymore..._, Ruby became determined.

.

..

...

11:55am. Five minutes to Piking Time. Many agents from ReBEElion spread themselves around Central Square. Civilians gathered by the stage, where about ten people stood. They were split into three rows (four in the middle, five in the last). Weiss stood at the chopping block. All the people at the on stage wore tweed dresses with a rope belt. The assassinator stood with his axe sharpened and ready. Two guards stood on each side of the stage. A third guard stood behind Weiss. A hologram of the king stood by the chopping block. Civilians were speaking among themselves.

11:58am. King Schnee began to speak "Citizens of Rose City! I am a man who upholds the law above all else. I will not tolerate any law breakers, even if they were my own blood. We will begin the sentencing of this perpetrator, Ms. Weiss Schnee."

"Hold for the signal" Yang (as Queen) whispered to the mic in her mask. Yang was hiding in a building with a good view of the stage "Stay in position."

"Arrested for armed treason and obstruction of justice, Weiss Schnee is sentenced to death by pike. Miss Schnee, is there anything you wish to say?"

"I have said everything I needed to say, your highness. I stand by what I told you." Weiss looked forward. Even facing death, Weiss remained calm and collected. Ruby was with Yang and Velvet, hood up. She had Weiss' hat against her chest. She was the most worried about Weiss.

_Weiss..._, Ruby was concerned.

11:59:50am. Weiss was forced on her knees by the guard behind her. Weiss laid her head on top of the chopping block. The assassin rose his axe. King Schnee spoke "Weiss Schnee, I hereby decree you no longer my own."

As the axe came down on Weiss, Yang jumped in to block the axe with her shotgun. "No way am I letting you kill anyone today."

"Queen!" King Schnee was shocked.

"Miss me your highness?" Yang parried the axe away and kicked the assassinator back. She ordered through her mic "Alpha Units! Go! And no harm comes to the Schnee Princess! She's a civilian now!"

Pyrrha's and Jaune's groups came in. More Schnee guards came around as the civilians dispersed. Yang took care of the ones on the stages, freeing everyone as she single-handedly took out guards coming at her. The civilians ran off as Nora and Ren stayed to fight.

"What do you want us to do, Sir" Ren requested orders.

"Can you two still fight?" Yang asked. The three still fought against guards, hand to hand.

"We're fighting now, Queen. We're always ready to fight a few Schnees" Nora responded.

Yang stepped back to Weiss "Nora, Ren, finish up here and clean out the Schnees. I'm going to take the Schnee Princess out of here."

Weiss was passed out. Nora and Ren took out guards and protected Yang as she freed Weiss. "Sir, I think you should know something about the princess."

"What is it?" Yang carried Weiss on her shoulder.

"She protected all of us. The princess was beaten by the guards for the HQ location, but she wouldn't give in. When she wouldn't co-operate, her father sent her to be piked with us hours after she was brought in. I don't think the princess is a bad person." Ren explained.

"Please, don't abandon her. She needs help." Nora requested of Yang.

Yang grinned "I'll do what I can."

Yang left and returned to Ruby and Velvet. Gunshots and screams can be heard in the background. She set Weiss down on the floor, when Ruby leaned over her "Weiss!"

Weiss groaned weakly, "Ruby?" When Weiss' eyes closed, Ruby called out to her again.

"Velvet, do what you can to save her. She's no longer a Schnee." Yang ordered Velvet.

Velvet took some scissors, she always had on her, to cut the tweed dress up the middle. Examining Weiss' torso, Velvet noticed bruising and a coupe broken ribs.

"It's almost a miracle she was able to stand on that stage for as long as she did" Velvet noted. Velvet looked up at Yang "Queen, we need to put her in the HQ ER. I can better examine her there."

"Alright Velvet. Go. We'll take care of things here. Ruby, go with her," Yang ordered. Ruby carefully carried Weiss bridal style. Velvet was right next to her.

.

..

...

1:05pm. Back in HQ, Velvet was with a small team to help Weiss at the ER Sector. Ruby watched from the window, outside of Weiss' room. Her hood was off and Ruby was up against the window, hoping and praying for Weiss.

Yang joined back up with Ruby, still as Queen. Ren and Nora was with her.

"Hey Ruby! How's the little princess?" Nora saluted.

Ruby's attention never left Weiss' room. The three comforted her.

"She'll be fine. Velvet's our best medic." Ren comforted Ruby.

"It's a few broken ribs and bruises. Weiss is strong enough to get over this." Yang scuffled up Ruby's hair.

Ruby watched Weiss breathing in an oxygen mask while being treated by Velvet and a few other medics.

_Weiss, please be okay_.


End file.
